Midnight walk
by SangNoire
Summary: Half an hour, before midnight, Yuugi is walking the streets of Domino to find his way home... but it looks like he's lost and also... not alone? T because I want to be sure! Horror and randomness... if the latter is even able concerning the two of them.


**Hey guys! This thing actually is really old, a few years. I just translated it yesterday and made it a little bit better ^^ Yeah, right, it's about Yami Bakura and little Yuugi this time!**

**I hope you'll like it, it's not violent but a little bit frightening! Enjoy it though!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was really late and because of that dark, too, in the whole city of Domino.<p>

Yuugi fastened his pace and all his senses directed onto dangerous objects and sounds to not miss a treat before it possibly reached him.

The Millennium Puzzle clattered softly and beat against his stomach nearly not noticable with every step he took.

He lifted his shoulders a little bit. It got really chilly, too. He trembled a little bit. That really was a disadvantage he hated when he wore his clothes... leather just wasn't made to warm a body properly...

He decided to take a shortcut and turned to the right, entering a dark and barely lighted alleyway.

After he had visited his grandfather a few hours before and hadn't wanted to leave him alone, he just now was heading home.

He smothered a yawn as he entered the complete darkness of the small passage.

What time was it actually?

One moment he was searching his bag and so didn't notice the shadow, that rushed before him alongside the walls of the alley.

When he found his cell phone, he looked at the display:

**11:33 p.m.**

His eyes widened.

„Wow... it's THAT late allready? I should have stayed in the hospital...", he shook his head lightly, admiring his own stupidity. Sometimes he really forgot to look at the clock...

While Yuugi took his phone back, there seemed to emit a shadow out of the wall of darkness behind him. It looked like a boy... with messy hair...

Yuugi, who still hadn't noticed anything, began to move again, strolling through the alleyway until he reached the end.

„Hum... where to turn now? I usually use the bus, when I'm around here... and that happenes... thanks God... rarely also..." That was the second thing, that should have rang a bell inside of his head... the busses didn't drive at such a late time.

He sighed and looked around forlornly.

His hand reached for the cell phone again, when he decided against calling his grandfather.

'I don't want to make him worry... He should take a nap, too...'

After a second, the shadow behind him tilted his head, he turned to the right again, absolutely sure, that he would find his way home. He knew the most places in of Domino. After all, he had searched them for duellists in the Battle City Tournament, didn't he?

The dim light of the street lighting calmed him somewhat down, his tired and slightly dizzy mind lost in thought, while he remembered the occurrences of Battle City.

Behind him in the small alleyway a dark and menacing chuckle emited while the shadow stole out of the darkness and followed the small tricolored-haired Yuugi, white hair reflecting the lights of the streetlamps and flashed in the nightly atmosphere.

Yuugi kept following the street some time (and the follower followed Yuugi) and stood still after that. A gentle tickle slid down his neck, warning him that he was not alone at all.

He turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see what was behind him.

Nothing.

Nothing but the dim lights of the streetlamps and the empty street itself.

He swallowed loudly and turned back again. 'Pull yourself together! There is nothing! Do you fear nothingness?'

The feeling that somebody actually followed him didn't leave, but when he turned around, there was never anything remarkable. It was just creepy.

He wanted to run, trust his feeling but he just didn't want to show any weakness in front of the Pharaoh (actually he was just making that up, he didn't want to loose his face in front of himself, the Pharaoh was sleeping right now and unaware of anything that happened at the moment...)

He actually refused to turn around again. His inside seemed to scream out, because it clenched of fear, while the boy didn't want to turn and assure himself, that there was nobody following him. He supressed his urge and so he wasn't only followed by the mysterious man, but also by a cold shiver, that lingered on top of his skin the whole time.

He stopped at the next alley, the feeling nearly unbearable, while his head twitched slightly, trying to look behind him.

„Maybe you should have done that and look a little closer."

Yuugi started violently and turned around in a rush.

The sight of the man only confirmed his worst fear. Of course he knew the voice, menacing and dark, that stole inside of his ear, it actually did accompany him in his nightmares often, what made him actually assume first, that he witnessed one of that horrible dreams again. He withstood the urge to pinch his arm...

A wave of arrogance radiating around him, Yami Bakura stood behind him, his long white strands falling around his shoulders in a messy, but nevertheless soft manner. A triumphant smirk lingered on top of his lips. His blue stripped shirt and the jeans he was wearing made him look even paler. The black trenchcoat, that swayed behnd him in a mild, not existant breeze, gave the sight the air of perfection.

„B-Bakura!"

The spirit grinned widely and actually bowed down in a fluent and mocking movement.

„At your service."

„Why are you here? Did you really follow me the whole way?"

The pale body in front of him raised up again and he met himself face to face with sheer mockery. „I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

„I would lie, if I denied that...", the smaller one whispered.

A soft chuckle escaped the other ones lips. „You took the wrong direction." The spirit made it nearly sound irrelevant in his manner of just throwing it out in a chatty tone.

„I- … really?" The expression on Yuugi's face was satisfyingly... full of shame.

The white haired one nodded and grinned again. Then his head tilted slightly and pointed with a slow nod in the direction behind them. „I should walk you home, shouldn't I? We don't want you to get lost all on your own now, do we?"

Yuugi watched him nearly suspicious as he got what the spirit had just said.

„Why should, out of all people, just YOU want to help me?"

The other ones grin even widened.

„Somebody has to watch you, when the Pharaoh is asleep... don't you think so?"

The smaller one shivered...

„Seriously, do you think I'd sink so low and watch you while you sleep?"

… and heaved a relieved breath.

A creepy chuckle emitted from the white haired one as he turned around. „Come on... follow me..."

They walked some time quietly side by side.

„Bakura?"

The other turned his head a little bit and watched him out of the corner of his eye to show him, that he was listening.

„I wonder... what do you mean... made the other me join... just me?"

Small Yuugi didn't look upwards while he kept on talking. „I... I'm really not special in any kind and also not very brave... or strong."

The spirit pierced the smaller one with his eyes, observing him further as the child continued. „Do you think... do you actually think, that the meeting between me and Yami... was destined to happen?"

The tricolored mop of hair shook lightly, when Yuugi turned to face the self proclaimed „thief of souls". They looked each other in the eye one moment.

„You heard Ishizu, didn't you? What makes you doubt her... certain predictions..." The mockery didn't leave his tone as he smirked. „Besides... you actually HAVE a talent that the Pharaoh desperately depends on, don't you?"

The smaller one scrutinized him keenly. „What exactly do you mean?"

The thief felt his smirk grow bigger, when he stopped and turned to the smaller one fully, to whisper his next words with a purr that made Yuugi shiver.

„You have a talent of solving puzzles. I think Paharoh will need your help with solving the mess his lack of memories created."

When he actually got the glimps of the particular shiver, that blushed the smaller ones face, before he turned it away, he just was amused. „If... you think so..." mumbled the smaller one.

He chuckled darkly.

„There's something else...", whispered the other one softly.

„Really?", the whitenette asked.

„Pegasus mentioned it once... I don't know if you're able to remember, but he said that a dark creature dwells inside of the Millennium Items and connects their forces." He looked upwards to lock eyes with the thief, who, actually, observed him quiet interested by now. „It really made me think... Yami never voiced one thing about that, but I know that it met him like a punch in the face back then... do you know something about that?"

Yami Bakura smiled... a smile filled with darkness and bare of any delight. A smile that made the smaller of both feel an unpleasant shiver, sliding over his back, painting it with fear.

„A... dark creature? And Pegasus said something about that... yes... I remember..."

While he started to walk again lazily his hand traveled to his chin, one finger sliding about the skin in a nearly human way, that mirrored his thinking bodily.

'He nearly looks lost in thought... I never noticed he was able to look that... peaceful, if I dare say... thoughtful... lacking the air of arrogance that surrounds him wherever he stands... what am I actually thinking?'

His head turned around, even if he knew that the other one wasn't able to read his thoughts - in contradistinction to Pegasus himself... the fear to look other people in the eye while thinking had been stuck deep in the back of his head since the day he had duelled the latter, while he was thinking about private or embarassing thoughts.

Yami Bakura, of course, noticed the strange behavior and his eyes stayed glued to the face of the other one, while he still was thinking, the finger stroke his chin lightly.

„Well... I'm sure you know that all Millennium Items are connected", the whitenette mumbled softly but he catched Yuugi's attention in a blink. „And you also know, I guess, what Pegasus did mention after that. 'When the Items will be placed into the plate that lingeres in Kul Elna, the door that leads to the spirit world will be opened.'"

„The spirit world...", the smaller one whispered. „Yami and I will have to separate at some point..."

The spirit nodded slightly and his eyes traveled the small body, that was walking at his side one more time, thougtful once again.

„By the way, don't you want to enter?"

„Huh?" Yuugi lifted his gaze to find his eyes blinking when he noticed the big 'Kame-Game-Shop'-letters. „Uh... I didn't even notice that we arrived..." The smaller one scratched the back of his head and turned around to meet the whitenettes gaze again. He still stood behind him, the finger softly tipping his chin.

„Thanks for walking me home..." Yuugi was interrupted by a harsh moving of the other ones hand.

„Yes, yes... all honor towards me et cetera..." He smirked again. „I never was a hypocrite..."

Purple gazed into dark brown, until the smaller one turned around. „I meant it, Bakura... and g'night..." He didn't actually think that the spirit would answer.

When he arrived at the door, he fetched the key out of his pocket and just wanted to put it into the keyhole, when a pale, long-fingered hand snatched his, clutching the smaller one tightly, obviously not willing to let it go.

He was able to feel the presence of the spirit of the Ring behind him, right at his back and warm breathing gently flooded the shell of his ear.

„Good night... Yuugi. And don't forget to take a look under your bed, before you go to sleep... you're never able to know if there isn't something watching you from out of the darkness..."

Yuugi felt his heart beat violently against his ribcage until it stopped dead for a moment.

The pale hand let the smaller one go and the tricolored-haired teen feared the moment when he would turn around to look at the spirit behind him... though he did... after a few seconds.

His heart still poundig violently, the purple, kind eyes searched the street behind him but the spirit, who used the body of Yuugi's dear friend, allready had melted with the darkness, leaving not one trace... not even a footprint, one hair... nothing.

Had he even been there... the thief of souls?

_'...you're never able to know if there isn't something watching you from out of the darkness...'_

One fearful, agonizing shiver shook his small body, before he fled the chilly air of the dark night, that engulfed Domino City into menacing darkness... and the only thing he thought about, even before the door was closed behing him... was that he could possibly be dead in a moment if he didn't flick on the light to destroy the darkness immediately...

The digital clock at the entrance lighted the blackness dimmly, but the numbers never really reached his brain, as he desperately searched the rescue-light-switch...

**0:00 a.m.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! It's done! Not really long, but not to short either I hope! I'd love to read how you liked it, it was the first time, that I tried to do a Yami Bakura and Yuugi One-Shot!<strong>

***leaves cookies and grins* Until we read again, guys! Bye!  
><strong>


End file.
